


Impetus

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, Mpreg, Songfic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-08
Updated: 2004-07-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Written for Sparktastic's Post-Coital challenge.  Thanks to Drkcherry for the beta!





	Impetus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Lex surveyed the scene around him, eyes narrowed to annoyed slits. “Remember our deal?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, you make the mess - you clean up the mess,” Clark replied. “You know, I am not responsible for the entire mess.”

 

“Okay, farmboy. I’ll concede I knocked the water glass over, but at least it put out the fire,” Lex said, nodding at a pile of soggy, charred clothes lumped on the floor between the door and the bed.

 

Clark raised one eyebrow. “And?”

 

Lex looked around the room and shrugged, which resulted in Clark conspicuously pointing at the wrecked sheets.

 

“That was a joint venture.”

 

“I am responsible for part of their current stickiness, but you did all of the shredding.”

 

“Okay. Shredded sheets, yes. Those are my problem. But you are responsible for nightstand drawer contents being all over the floor by that lump of clothes, which yes I am responsible for igniting, _but you are responsible for their being on the floor in the first place_." 

 

“How so?”

 

“You’re the one who ripped mine off!”

 

“Oh yes, because you had suddenly changed your farmboy ways and were going to start meticulously hanging your clothes up this very evening.”

 

“Uhhh…”

 

“And who ripped my clothes off? Hmmmm?”

 

“Okay, but the other stuff on the floor and … Hey, where is the clock?”

 

“I think the alarm clock was flung to the other side of the room when you freaked out. I’m not saying you flung it yourself, as I was otherwise occupied, but I do hold you responsible.”

 

“Freaked out? I was laughing so hard at that point the room was almost in danger of _not_ being trashed. ‘Suck me, Warrior Angel!’” Clark mimicked.

 

Lex glowered back at him. “That’s not exactly romantic pillow talk, Clark.”

 

“Okay, wrap this around you and go sit in the chair by the window for a moment,” Clark said, shoving a towel he’d plucked from the messy floor into Lex’s hand.

 

Lex complied, arranging himself and the towel in the chair for maximum comfort, while Clark tidied and repaired in a frenzied blur. 

 

After order was restored and new linens were on the bed, Clark screeched to a halt in front of the chair and asked, “What got you so worked up this evening, anyway?”

 

Lex grinned back and stood. “Let’s curl up under the sheets and I’ll tell you all about it.”

 

Clark pulled the covers down and slid back in the bed, inviting Lex to join him. They curled around each other, Lex wrapped around Clark, their legs intertwined, then Lex began whispering in Clark’s ear:

 

“I’d just left the GloPro meeting,”

 

“The one you spent all Thursday night worrying about?”

 

“Yeah. And it went a lot better than I expected,” Lex said, nuzzling Clark’s neck. “So I was stopped at the light at the corner of Fifteenth and Mosley Parkway, and you know how long that light is.”

 

“Yeah,” whispered Clark, and pulled Lex’s arm around himself, curving his own hand around Lex’s and interlacing their fingers.

 

“I was in the right lane so I could turn off into Paciugo and get some ice cream, and I looked over and there was the evening edition of the Inquisitor …”

 

“’Superman Saves Statehouse. Brawling Senators Face Arson Charges.’ The Planet’s calling it an ‘unfortunate accident.’”

 

“So you saw it too. The picture of you was huge, and very revealing.”

 

“One of their photographers seems to have a thing for Superman’s crotch.”

 

“Can’t say that I blame her,” said Lex, removing his hand from Clark’s and reaching down to cup Clark’s crotch. “But I do wish you’d wear something more than those ridiculous red shorts over the tights.”

 

Taking Lex’s hand off his cock and back into his own hand, Clark said, “They match the cape and make my hips look good.”

 

“They make your cock look every bit as huge and lickable as I know it is, and I nearly went crazy staring at it this afternoon!”

 

“So you raced home and tried to drag me into the bedroom without even a hello?”

 

“Not exactly. I sat staring at you for almost thirty minutes. It turns out there’d been a wreck in the intersection about an hour before and it still wasn’t completely cleaned up. There I was, stuck in my car, a photographic representation of your cock just a few feet from my face and no tinted windows. It was hell.”

 

“Did your car survive?”

 

“Barely. The gear stick got a hell of a workout. It’ll have to go into the shop this weekend for a new knob. Things were getting pretty intense in Lexland. I got this image of you, at home finishing up some work while you waited for me to get there, but still wearing those tights and it damned near drove me crazy. I haven’t had a hard-on in public like that since you were in high school. I think I actually broke a sweat just before traffic finally started moving.”

 

Clark released Lex’s hand and reached back to stroke his lower back and ass. “You should have called. I could have talked you down.”

 

“Didn’t want to be talked down. I knew you really would be home by the time I got there and I wanted to focus on wild, frenzied sex with you, not come in my pants at a traffic light just from hearing your voice.”

 

“I love it when you’re crazy horny.”

 

“Good thing, cause I’m that way a lot around you.”

 

“Right now?”

 

“Yes, right now,” Lex said, shifting so Clark could feel his semi-aroused state. “Also, unfortunately, completely worn out. Holding you down is not that easy, you know. I don’t have super powers to match you.”

 

“So does the headline explain the warrior angel roleplay?“ 

 

“Oh, that was just a, um, thing to keep the humor in our love life.”

 

Lex sat up, abruptly, looking for the water glass, then looking to the floor where it had been tossed. Clark tapped him on the shoulder and handed him the fresh glass of water he’d replaced it with while cleaning. After a calming and subject-changing drink, Lex had snuggled back up to Clark, pressing wet kisses on his shoulder. “When I’m a state Senator someday, will you fly me off of the Statehouse roof?”

 

“I’ll fly you off the roof of the White House.” Clark said, deftly flipping their positions and curling around Lex and nuzzling him.

 

“I love you, Clark.”

 

“I love you, too. So that is what prompted the Warrior Angel roleplay.”

 

“I like to think of you as my own personal hero.”

 

“You know I think of you that way as well. You’ve saved me from capture or death so many times I’ve lost count.”

 

“We saved each other,” Lex said.

 

“So that makes us equals, and if we’re equals, can I play damsel in distress next time?” Clark asked, gently stroking Lex’s shoulders.

 

Lex tried to answer, but it came out more like mumble mumble. Feeling Clark relax around him, his last thought was that he hoped Clark would be able stay with him through the night.


End file.
